1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys. More particularly, the invention concerns a rolling toy which includes a generally annular shaped body portion having wheels connected thereto for rotatably supporting the body.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Many products are annular or circular in shape. Such products include breath mints, donuts, tires, compact disks and the like. Frequently product manufacturers use toys as a medium for advertising their products. For example, a producer of an annular shaped candy or breath mint could promote its product by means of an annular shaped toy having the general outward appearance of the product and perhaps bearing the producers trademark. Similarly a fast food outlet selling hamburgers could promote its product by means of a generally circular shaped toy having the appearance of a hamburger.
The addition of wheels to the circular or annular shaped toy adds to the child appeal of the toy and increases its usefulness as a promotional item. By constructing the toy so that two more identical toys can be releasably interconnected, the promotional appeal of the device can be further enhanced. The inclusion of a small motor to drive the wheels of the toy still further enhances the promotional appeal of the toy.